Mothers' Day
by Fiddlehoffer
Summary: With these five easy steps, both you and your Mom will have a holiday to remember! These results are not typical, and no case is the same. Consult your doctor before entering into any form of ghostly Mothers' Day gift-preparation.


A/N: For all you awesome Moms out there! We love ya!

Enjoy.

* * *

Step One: Fill the kitchen with smoke, and cover the table tops with cocoa. Line icing on the cabinets' handles, and throw a dusty mix of flour and sugar into the air. Mix well until it's all a sticky chocolate mess.

"I give up!" Danny yelled to the empty room, his outstretched arms dripping batter. He slumped back into his chair at the kitchen table. This was all Jazz's fault.

_"Cards are too simple, Danny." She had said a few days before. "If you're going to impress Mom you'll have to work a little harder."_

_"Oh, really?" He had asked. "What are you getting Mom?"_

_"I'm compiling an anthology of Mom's favorite spectral scientists, from Anthony Aave to Sheryl Umbra."_

_Danny had raised an eyebrow. "That sounds…great. She'll love it. I think."_

_"Hey, I've got an idea!" Jazz had exclaimed. "Why don't we do it together and make it a joint gift? You can start on the works of David Geist, and I'll go to the library and—"_

_"Um, I'll pass." Danny had interjected. "I just bake her a cake, ok?"_

_Jazz had laughed at that. "Yeah, right. If you can handle it, she likes chocolate."_

_"What do you mean, if I can handle it?"_

_She had kept right on laughing. "No offense, Danny, but your cooking usually ends up in property damage."_

_"Hey! No, it doesn't!"_

_Jazz had grabbed a jacket and car keys. "Sure, it doesn't. I'll be at the library." She had opened the front door. "Good luck, Danny."_

As much as Danny hated to admit it, Jazz was right. Here it was, the morning of Mothers' Day, and he had nothing to give his mom. He must have made about four cakes by now, every one of them a huge, burnt, lopsided disaster. He was trying his best, really! It wasn't his fault!

You'd think that Mother's Day would be like all the other holidays: the ghosts would hold another truce leaving Danny just enough free time to bake a perfect cake. Wrong. If anything, more ghost activity happened on this day than any other!

Ember had a whole new song out encouraging rebellions against controlling mothers, Klemper was enraged because even his _mom_ wouldn't be his friend, and Spectra was determined to make this the most miserable holiday ever. All of this left Danny with little ability mix up a cake batter, let alone take it out of the oven on time. The one good cake that he _had_ made was destroyed in the decorating stage by the Box Ghost, who was in a frenzy over the sheer amount of rectangular gifts and cardboard packages being opened today.

Step Two: Add to the mix one filled Fenton Thermos and one frustrated Daniel Fenton.

Danny's mom would be down any minute now, expecting some great gift only to find a destroyed kitchen. He had better start cleaning up. If he was lucky, he'd have time to grab her a card or something…

Suddenly, everything went very cold, making Danny gasp involuntarily. _Again_, that is. He stood up with a sigh, giving a slipshod look around the room and muttering his catchphrase half-heartedly before transforming.

"Alright," he said, now floating in the air, "who _haven't _I seen today?"

Out of nowhere, a rather unassuming old lady appeared, a hairnet on top of her head. "Are you having trouble with the recipe?" She asked.

Danny managed a laugh. "Actually, I am."

"Oh, honey." She said, her voice saccharine, "You know you can't leave a cake in for an hour when the recipe only calls for forty-five minutes."

"I tried!" Danny said. "I didn't exactly get any help from you guys, thanks."

The old lady started to glow, her eyes turning a vicious red. "You have to follow the recipe!"

Danny crossed his arms. "Can't you just make me a cake or something?"

By now, the Lunch Lady was twice her original size, and cakes of all kings began to swirl around her. "If you want your cake, you'll have to EAT it too!"

The cakes flew towards Danny, their shapes distorted into ghouls and beasts with razor sharp fangs.

Danny didn't act fast enough, and the first barrage of pastry hit him head on, knocking him against the oven with dizzying force. It wasn't all bad though: the icing was pretty tasty.

"Here's some milk." the Lunch Lady yelled, "I hope you like two percent!"

An onslaught of cartons and cups was next. Just in time, Danny went intangible, letting the debris fly through him and against the wall. In a flash, he grabbed the Fenton Thermos from off the table and sucked up the ghost, her demonic cakes following close behind.

Step three: Wait for an absolute miracle.

Danny expected the kitchen to be much, _much_ worse than before. Heck, he wouldn't have been surprised if a hole had even been blown in the wall from those cakes. But when Danny looked around, he found the kitchen in one relatively clean piece.

For the most part, the mess had been sucked up with the Lunch Lady. Only a little flour and icing here and there had stayed behind. Well, that, and one beautiful cake right in the middle of the kitchen table. It had chocolate icing with a perfect little green ghost on the center, its tiny speech bubble exclaiming "BOO" in all white.

For a second, Danny just stared at the thing, only pausing for a moment to transform back.

Step Four: Present your amazing cake to your mother.

"Sweetie?" His mother yelled, coming down the steps. "Danny, what's going on down—" She stopped short, noticing the cake on the table. "Oh, sweetie, is this for _me_?"

Danny looked between his mother and the cake for a while, his eyes wide. "Um…yeah! It's chocolate. Happy Mothers' Day!"

Maddie gasped. "My favorite! Thanks so much, Danny!" She said, grabbing him in a huge hug. "How about we go out to your favorite restaurant for a Mothers' Day dinner tonight?"

"Sounds great!" Danny said.

"Oh, but the kitchen's a mess. Jazz!" She yelled, "Come down here and clean the kitchen! I'll be in the lab Danny."

"Ok, mom." Danny said, taking a seat at the table while his mother went to the basement. Jazz came down in a minute to clean, but took a minute to admire the cake.

Step Five: Gloat.

"So how did Mom like your gift, Jazz?" Danny asked, quite pleased with himself.

"For your information, she liked it just fine."

He laughed. "I'm sure."

"How'd you manage to pull this off, anyway?"

Danny smirked. "I had some unlikely help."

Jazz sighed. "You and your stupid ghost powers."

"Me and my stupid ghost powers that _won't_ be helping you clean up." He replied, walking out of the room.

Jazz glared at him, but then went to work on wiping down the cabinets. Later, while cleaning dishes, she accidently turned the water too hot and scalded herself.

This was all Danny's fault.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone had a great Mothers' Day! Thanks for reading.

You can definitely tell Shostakovich was a little crazy. Just a little bit.

-Fiddlehoffer


End file.
